


Don't Ask Charlie For Advice

by arinwrites



Series: Thank God For Charlie [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows that there's no one who can deal with big gay messes better than Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask Charlie For Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfiction that I actually typed up online because I'm an old fashioned writer who likes pencil and paper. Enjoy. If their are any spelling mistakes forgive me.
> 
> A/N: I'm finding mistakes and fixing them all the time, plus I have my friend proof reading. I feel like it needs more detail. That's all, thank you lovelies.
> 
> A/N: Don't read well written fanfiction after you publish shit fanfiction. I'm sorry this is awful XD

"No." That's what Dean told himself. He was not going to to run to someone for help. He could ignore it perfectly fine. No problem. Or at least that's what he said three years ago, when he finally admitted his feelings to himself for a certain blue-eyed angel of the lord named Castiel. He had thought guys were hot before, messed around a few times in highschool sure, but this was different. He was an adult now. So he blocked it out. He ignored the possibility that the feelings could be reciprocated. But lately it was getting to him. He was staring at Cas even more than normal, always biting or licking his lips unconsciously. On top of that, anytime Cas said something that sounded even slightly sexual in that deep gravely voice Dean was almost always instantly turned on. Now he needed advice. He needed to know how to get out of this mess, and who knew more about big gay messes than Charlie. Surely she would understand. Because if she didn't he was screwed.  
* * *  
Three days later and a night where both Sam and Cas were out of the bunker finally rolled around. Dean went out into the kitchen and sure enough, Charlie was sitting there reading a book. Dean forced himself to sit down and talk. "Hey Charlie, you got a minute?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Do I look very busy? Yeah I've got a minute. How's the world ending now?" Charlie asked cheerfully. "Uh well..it's not about that. I have a problem and I was wondering if you could help me with-" Dean was cut off by an enthusiastic Charlie. "Ooh Dean has emotions! Well spill, I'll try my best." Charlie smiled mysteriously. "You cannot tell anyone anything, Charlie, or I swear." Dean threatened, a little overdramatic. "Okay, okay I promise, now get to it." Charlie said eagerly. "Well uh firstly I think I might have a crush on a guy. I thought you might know something about that." Dean admitted. Charlie gasped dramatically. "Dean has a crush on a human being who happens to be male!" Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not done." He said seriously. "I have a crush on a guy who uh..who happens to be named Castiel." Dean said somewhat shyly. Charlie stared at Dean with her mouth wide open. "You're kidding me?" Charlie said suprised. Dean reluctantly shook his head no. "I KNEW IT! Oh my god this is great." Charlie said excitedly. "Why is that so good? It's tearing my life apart." Dean said overdramaticly. "This is great! I need to talk to Cas!" Charlie practically squeeled. "Don't you dare tell him." Dean begged. "I won't tell him, I'll just find out if he likes you." Charlie smirked. "I swear to God, Charlie." Dean narrowed his eyes.  
* * *  
Dean returned to his room, not wanting to be anywhere near Charlie when she starting asking Cas suspicious questions about him. Charlie waitied for Cas to get back to the bunker impatiently. When Cas finally *poofed* into the kitchen Charlie was there waiting. "Hey Cas, what's up!" Charlie said enthusiastically. "I'm doing fine. Hello Charlie." Cas said, comfused with Charlie's excitement. "Do you have a minute? We need to talk." Cas tilted his head. "I have time, what would you like to speak about?" Charlie sounded ecstatic. "So Cas, do you like Dean?" Charlie giggled. "Well of course I like him, I know everything about him, I pulled him out of hell, He's my 'best friend' as humans say." Charlie giggled more. "No, I mean like, like like, Cas." Cas narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I don't understand..." Charlie rolled her eyes. "Do you love Dean? Would you kiss him? Do you like guys?" Charlie tried to make Cas understand. It must have worked because Cas' eyes widened in realization. "Oh. Um no-I mean yes-but it's complicated." Charlie smirked. "So you do! Why is it complicated?" Cas sighed. "Dean is not attracted to people of the male gender, and angels are forbidden from emotional ties from humans. Not that anyone follows those rules anymore. But that does not change Dean's sexual preference. Therefore we will remain friends." Charlie nodded. "And what if Dean did like guys?" Charlie held back a laugh. "Well in that theoretical situation I would wish to have a romantic relationship with Dean Winchester. But I don't see how this has to do with anything." Cas said, looking confused again. "Well I think if you talk to Dean you might find out some interesting things...." Cas' eyes widened. "You want me to talk about this with Dean? Why would I do that?" Charlie giggled. "I promise you'll like what happens, Cas." Charlie smiled and pointed towards Dean's room, urging Cas to go there.  
* * *  
"Dean?" Cas said infront of the door to Dean's room. "Charlie told me to talk to you." Cas sounded a bit too nervous for an angel. Dean opened the door slowly, smiling weakly. "What did she tell you, Cas." Dean said with a sigh. "Not much, she told me to talk to you. She wants us to talk about our relationship. I told her you were heterosexual but she insisted. She said that there are 'things I don't know about you' Dean." Dean shrugged. "Well she isn't wrong..." Cas nodded. "Are you attracted to the male gender, Dean?" Dean almost choked at Cas' bluntness. "Uh..maybe? Why do you want to know..." Dean asked nervously. Cas looked at Dean longingly. "I just..assumed wrongfully that you did not...and that is why I never told you about my...feelings." Cas blurted out. "Feelings?" Dean questioned. "Yes...I've had a..what do humans say..'crush' on you ever since I pulled you out of hell." Dean looked at Cas , shock on his face. "And you never told me?" Cas shrugged. "I didn't think you'd be interested." Cas looked down at his feet. "Come here, Cas." Dean said in a deadpan voice. "What? Why?" Cas questioned, tilting his head tot he side. "I said, come here." Dean said, a bit more demanding. Cas quickly walked over and stood in front of Dean, staring into his eyes. Dean placed his hands on Cas' shoulders. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Dean said before crashing his lips against Cas', rough and needy. It took Cas a second but eventually he fell into the rhythm of the kiss, letting his hands fall to Dean's waist, pulling him closer. Dean moved his hands up to Cas' head, his fingers threading through Cas' hair and tugging it lightly. The kiss was hungry and rushed, all of the repressed feelings and tension being released. Dean broke the kiss just long enough to take Cas' hand and pull him over to the bed. Cas pushed Dean down onto it, climbing onto the bed with him, fitting perfectly between Dean's legs and leaning down to kiss him again. Dean moaned into the kiss in response to Cas' domination. Dean was never dominated like this with the ladies, and he liked it a lot. More than he thought he would. Every motion was rushed and needy, Cas' trench coat fell to the ground along with Dean's jacket. Cas' white button up shirt was ripped apart, and each individual button made a tiny 'clink' as it hit the floor. Cas' hands slid under Dean's shirt, trying to map out every inch of Dean's body. Dean then tore his own shirt off over his head and threw it off the bed, desperate for Cas' hands to wander further. Dean pulled Cas flush against him and bit Cas' bottom lip lightly, making Cas moan into the kiss deeply. Dean was losing patiance and wanted more clothes gone. "Cas, pants, now." Dean groaned roughly against Cas' lips. Cas immediately started undoing the botton on his pants and pulling the zipper down, he then slipped them off and tossed them to the side. Cas pressed the heel of his hand against the bulge in Dean's pants, hearing Dean practically whine as he grabbed the sheets. Cas then unbuttoned Dean's pants and leaned down pulling the zipper down with his teeth and looking up at Dean before pulling them off and throwing them on top of his own. Cas planted kisses down Dean's stomach, slowly getting lower and lower until he was right above the waistband of Dean's boxer briefs, tugging them down tantalizing slowly. Dean didn't know where Cas learned to be such a fucking tease but he was damn good at it. Eventually they were pulled down enough for Dean's erection to spring free, pressing against his stomach as Cas pulled the boxer briefs all the way off. Dean slipped two fingers under each side of the waistband of Cas' boxers, waisting no time getting rid of the last piece of clothing seperating them from contact. When Cas' head dipped down closer to his dick, hot breath ghosting over it. Dean's toes curled as Cas' tongue flicked over the head of his erection and he looked up and into Dean's eyes. Dean thought he was going to come right then and there while Cas looked up at him. The innocent look in Cas' eyes contrasted the acts that his mouth were performing so much and for some reason that drove Dean crazy. "Cas - fuck - are you trying to kill me?" Dean said breathing heavily "Kill you? No. Make you orgasm? Yes." Cas said with an almost evil grin. Dean moaned deeply at Cas' words and tone of voice. Cas went to work on Dean, practically torturing him with his slow drawn out movements. Never in a million years did Dean imagine that an angel of the lord would have his mouth wrapped around his cock, but Cas was really going for it and apparently he had no gag reflex, as Dean was completely encompassed in heat my Cas' mouth. All that came out of Dean's mouth were broken moans and long drawn out versions of Cas' name. Little did Dean know Cas was enjoying this just as much as Dean, fucking into his own fist like his life depended on on it. Cas let out a moan around Dean's length and Dean's fingers gripped the sheets tightly at the vibration. The fact that an angel was touching himself while sucking him off made him almost come right there, but he wanted it to last just a little bit longer. What finally sent him over the edge was Cas' long moan as he released over his hand and let Dean's dick hit the back of his throat. Dean came with Cas' name on his lips, long and sweet, spilling into Cas' mouth. And Cas swallowed every fucking last drop. Which made Dean want to pass out with arousal. "Holy shit Cas, where did you learn how to do that." Dean said in awe. Cas looked at Dean with a slight smirk. "I've been observing humanity for thousands of years, Dean. I'm not oblivious to everything." Cas sounded almost offended."I guess I should give you more credit on that one. You definitely know what you're doing." Just then Sam stood outside of the half open door in horror. He had walked back thinking someone was getting hurt and instead had been traumatised. Still sitting against the wall outside the door. He yelled in when he thought they were done. "Are you guys okay in there? Sounded like someone was dying." Sam failed to hold back a laugh. Dean turned red and pulled up a blanket to cover everything from the waist down. "I uh yeah...you weren't supposed to hear that..." Sam walked in, amused. "Well it was bound to happen eventually. I was just waiting at this point." Dean crossed his arms. "What does that mean." Sam giggled. "I didn't know you were so loud in bed." Cas looked at Sam with a serious face. "He was only so loud because I'm so much better than all the women he's slept with." Dean choked and Sam laughed loudly. "I'm not even going to argue because it's so true." Dean said while laughing. Sam made a grossed out face. "Okay, no more information about your sex, I'm getting out of here." Cas smiled and cuddled into Dean. Dean usually wasn't one for cuddles but this was okay. Only one thing ran through his mind as he drifted of to sleep, (Besides that amazing blowjob) Thank God for Charlie.


End file.
